The purpose to his research project are twofold: (1) To gain a broader understanding about the experiences of hypertensive African-Americans prescribed anti-hypertensive medications, specifically the meaning of hypertension, and anti-hypertensive, and (2) To examine the appropriateness of using two standardized questionnaires with African- American, specifically the Meaning of Illness Questionnaire (MIQ) and the Medication Taking Scale (MTS). Questions that will be answered from this study would include: "What does have hypertension mean to African-Americans? How do African-American feel about using anti- hypertensive medications to manage hypertension? What themes arise from the discussions about the meaning of hypertension and anti- hypertensive medication management with African-Americans? How appropriate is the use of standardized questionnaires assessing the meaning of illness and medication taking with African-American?" The research aims are as follows: Aim 1: Describe the meanings hypertensive African-Americans attribute to hypertension and anti-hypertensive medications. Aim 2: Identify themes that arise in the discussions with hypertensive African-Americans about the meaning of hypertension and anti- hypertensive medications. Aim 3: Explore the appropriateness of using standardized measures, designed to assess the meaning of illness and medication taking, with hypertensive African-Americans.